1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved brake handle. Two rotating axle bushes are installed in the top and bottom of the axle center hole where the brake handle is connected with the positioning stand. Two bolts are screwed in the axle bushes respectively. The positioning stand has an axle center hole wherein an arc gutter is provided around the rim of the axle center hole for matching the protuberant rim of the two rotating axle bushes so that the rotating axle bushes can move smoothly. The top axle bush has a penetrating hole and a bolt hole, and the bottom rotating axle bush has a penetrating hole and a round the hole in the corresponding positions. An arc hole and a round hole are provided in the front part of the brake handle for adapting to the change of the axle center. The bolts are respectively inserted into the positioning stand to interlock into the penetrating holes and bolt hole of the top and bottom rotating axle bushes. A twisting spring is installed in the space between the bolt through the arc hole and the bottom axle bush. The spring has its two end hooks fixed in the bottom of the positioning stand and against a nut. When the brake handle is clutched, it will rotate around the axle center, i.e., the bolt in the round hole of the front part of the brake handle, and move the bolt in the arc hole inward to the rim so as to make the center point of the axle bushes the new axle center. The axle bushes will rotate around the new axle center. Therefore, the round hole will lose its position of being the axle center temporarily while adapting to the clutching action of human fingers so that the bicycle can be braked by the two-staged brake. The twisting spring will rebound the brake handle back so as to brake the bicycle safely and save energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art brake handle is comprised of a brake handle and a positioning stand, wherein the brake handle is linked up with the positioning stand at a fixed axle point. When riders want to brake their bicycle, they have to keep pressing on the brake handle to drive the rubber brake blocks, thereby stopping the bicycle. However, this braking action would not allow them time to control the direction of the handle bar. This phenomenon would be a potential threat against the safety of the bicycle rider, which threat has been neglected by the rider and the manufacturer for a long time. Therefore, the inventor of the improved brake handle of the present invention had been endeavoring for many years to discover a braking system which eliminates the aforesaid drawback.